Past and Present
by Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson
Summary: Teenytiny spoiler for Grave Danger. This is a tiney Crossover with Stargate SG1. NickOC. Rating is to be safe. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own then. There I said it. I don't own them. I don't mind telling you: I wish I did, though. I'm only borrowing them. I do own Victoria though.

(A/N: This is my first time writing a CSI fic. Let alone a Stargate SG-1/CSI crossover. Please review!)

"**Past and Present"**

**Ch. 1**

**(Las Vegas Airport)**

Nick Stokes stood patiently at the terminal gate. It was a normal late afternoon. A medium, built woman with short red hair and deep blue eyes walked toward the young CSI. The woman was wearing a pink tank top and a pair of blue jeans. She was in her mid-thirty's.

"Victoria Applegate," Nick greeted the mysterious, but familiar woman.

"It's Lt. Colonel Victoria Applegate, Nick," the woman corrected.

"Military?"

"Air Force,"

"I never thought that you would join the Air Force," Nick commented.

"I've changed," she paused. "Unfortunately, I haven't come here for old time's sake."

They made their way to get Victoria's luggage. After they picked up her luggage, they made their way to Nick's car, a black Chevrolet SUV.

"Grissom wanted my help with a case. Any idea what it's about?" she asked as Nick drove.

"Nope. I've been out of the crime lab for the past week," he told her.

"You've been through a lot this past week," Victoria said, looking at him.

"Get put of my head!" he said defensively.

"I'm sorry," she told him softly.

"You've got a handle on your abilities, I see?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," she said. "So, you wanna tell me what have you been through?"

"Not really, no," he said, driving in his drive way.

"Well, you know you can always come to me for anything right?" Victoria told him. "You can always talk to me anytime, no matter what I'm doing. I'll drop everything and we can just talk."

Victoria slapped herself inwardly. She was rambling again.

"I know," Nick gave her an appreciative smile as he stepped out of the SUV.

**(Nick's House)**

Nick and Victoria grabbed her luggage and he led her into his house. Once Nick helped Victoria get settled, Victoria's cell phone rang. Nick sat down on the couch as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi, mommy!" a female voice spoke.

"Oh, hey sweetie!" Victoria greeted more enthusiastically. "How are doing at Aunt Sam and Cousin Cassie's?"

"Fine," the little girl said. "I miss you mommy."

"I miss you too baby girl," she told her. "What are you doing tonight for dinner?"

"Aunt Sam, Cousin Cassie and I are going to meet Uncle Daniel, Uncle Teal'c and Uncle Jack at O' Malley's," the five year old told her mother.

"That sounds like fun," Victoria said. "I have to go now. Be a good girl for Aunt Sam. Call me tonight before you go to bed, okay, sweetie."

"Okay, mommy. I love you," the little girl said.

"I love you too, Honey,"

Victoria hung up the cell phone and looked over at Nick.

"Who was that?" he asked, tarring away from his video game.

"My daughter, Elizabeth," she told him.

She made her way to the couch. Nick hit the pause button on his game his video game.

"Your daughter? Who's the lucky dad?" he asked.

"No dad. Just us and our adopted family in Colorado," she told him.

"That would be the Aunt, Cousin and three Uncles'," Nick nodded in understanding.

"Yeah," Veronica nodded. "So, what are you planning for dinner? Since I know you can't cook if your life depended on it." she smiled.

"What do you feel like?" he asked.

"How's the Chinese Take-out here?" she asked rhetorically.

"I know this one place that kicks ass. I'll call 'em up!" Nick said. He got up and dialed. When he hung up he told her, "Food'll be here in half an hour."

By the time he got back to the Living Room Victoria was playing his video game.

"Great," she said as he sat down. "By the way, you picked a crappy team,"

"Well, why don't we see how great you are, then," Nick said, taking a controller.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked, ginning childishly.

"You bet!" he started up a new game, grinning uncontrollably.

"You're on, Stokes!"

They played until the food arrived. Nick and Victoria sat and ate the Chinese food.

"So, you're a CSI now?" she asked, taking a bite of food. "That must be an interesting job."

"It is. Although nothing surprises me anymore," he told her, inhaling a bite of Chow-mien. "What do you do for the Air Force?"

"Deep Space Telemetry," she told him. "I am also a scientist. I have a degree in a number of scientific subjects."

"That sounds so boring," Nick commented.

"It has its moments," Victoria shrugged.

"Really, Tell me some of them," he said, taking a bite.

"Umm . . ."

"What's the problem? Can't you tell me any exciting stories?"

Victoria's cell phone rang loudly. Saved by the bell, Victoria thought as she reached for her phone.

"Hello,"

"Hey, Vicky, it's Sam," a female voice said.

"Hey, Sam!" Victoria greeted. "How's Lizzie? Has she behaved?"

"She was an angel, as usual," Sam told her. "Jack and Daniel tired her out. She collapsed in her car seat on the way home."

Nick ate and listened in on her conversation. He didn't even pretend he wasn't listening. Victoria knew he was listening to her. She didn't mind it much.

"Wow! So, the boys were pretty wild? You did tell them that she was only 5, and not 25, right," Victoria giggled.

Sam laughed, "Oh, yeah! It was Karaoke Night at O' Malley's."

"Oh, no!"

"Yes! You should have seen them," Sam told her, laughing harder.

"I'm sorry I missed it," Victoria laughed. Once she calmed down she asked, "How are the General and Daniel?"

"They're fine," Sam told her, settling down herself. "Daniel just put Lizzie to bed for me. She insisted on him reading the bedtime story."

"Yeah, Daniel is good at telling interesting bedtime stories. Plus, I think, my little angel has a crush on the good doctor," she said, with a small smile.

"Hey, who doesn't?" Sam said.

"As much as I would love to talk to you all night,"

"You have to go,"

"Yeah, I have a big day tomorrow. Tell Lizzie I love her and have her call me tomorrow morning, okay?" Victoria requested.

"Sure thing," Sam said. "Good night."

"Night," She hung up the cell phone.

Victoria picked up her food and ate again.

"So, any exciting stories?" Nick asked again.

"Hmm . . ." she paused to think. "The work I do is somewhat classified."

"Somewhat?"

"Okay, all of it is pretty much classified," she put her food down and got up. "Well, I'm off to bed. I haven't had a decent nights sleep in nine years. So' I am looking forward to this special occasion." Victoria went over to Nick and kissed him on the cheek, "Good night."

"Night," Nick said back, smiling.

**To be continued . . . **


	2. Chapter 2

"**Past and Present"**

**Ch. 2**

**(LV Crime Lab, Layout Room)**

The next morning Victoria went down to the lab to meet Grissom, Warrick and Catherine. Victoria stepped into a large room with a table that was light from the inside of the table.

There were photos of a bruising woman littered all over the room. They were on the walls and several were on the table. Also on the table, was a bloody rope, the beaten woman's outfit covered with more blood and seaman.

"It looks like I was one of the lucky ones," Victoria muttered.

Apparently the four heard her comment. They all turned around and looked at her. She stood in the door frame.

"You must be Colonel Applegate," Grissom stepped forward and shook her hand.

"That I am, Mr. Grissom," she said.

"These are the other CSI's that you will be working with on this case. Warrick Brown and Catherine Willows," Grissom introduced the two.

Warrick and Catherine shook Victoria's hand with a small nod. Victoria moved to the table. Now the four stood at each of the four sides of lighted table.

"So, any idea what happened to this poor woman?" Victoria asked, picking up one of the pictures closest to her.

"Madison Caffey, age 30, died of several stabs in the chest," Catherine told her. "After whoever raped her, of course."

Victoria's face was neutral. The others were watching her closely. She put the photo back in its place.

"I need to see the body," Victoria said simply.

There were nervous glances shared between the CSI's.

"What?" she asked.

"The body was returned to her family. They cremated her this morning," Warrick told her.

Victoria slammed her fist hard on the table angrily.

"Damn it!"

"Does this have anything to do with your ability, Colonel?" Grissom asked calmly.

She took in several breathes and calmed down a little.

"It's a branch of it, yes," she answered.

"Excuse me," Catherine said. "You two mind clueing us in here, please?"

"Since I was a kid, I've had these Telepathic abilities," Victoria started. "Nick, my superior's at work, and now, you guys are the only ones who know about it," She looked around the room. "You obviously didn't get a match of DNA from the seaman."

"Came back negative. There wasn't enough for a definite match," Catherine said.

"You found the body near a park?"

"Yeah," Warrick said, looking at her with interest.

"No prints from the murder weapon either," Grissom answered her next question for her.

"Because he was wearing gloves and used a condom. He tossed the condom at some dingy Motel would be my guess," She picked up the knife. "The rape was premeditated. He knew her. Well, sorta. He stalked her."

"You come here and in five minutes you know everything about this murder. How? Your abilities?" Warrick asked.

"No,"

"Then how?" Catherine asked.

"Because I was rapped by the same person 6 years ago in Colorado Springs," Victoria said, putting the knife down.

There was a momentary silence. Victoria grabbed her chest softly, unconsciously.

"Excuse me for a second," Victoria left the lab and sat down outside in the hallway.

She was trying so hard to choke back her tears. Victoria was finally getting over it and getting her life back together. That bastard! She thought bitterly. Victoria sensed that Catherine was coming. She sat down beside her.

"Is there anything wrong with your chest?" she asked the Telepath gently.

"No," Victoria said softly. "Nothing but an old, ugly scar."

"From when he stabbed you," Catherine was amazed. "Take your time. When you're ready to come back, just do so. I need to talk to Grissom."

Catherine got up and left her to her thoughts.

Back inside the lab the CSI's talked.

"Grissom, she's just not here to help us with a case anymore," Catherine said, walking in. "She's one of his victims now."

"Is she alright?" Warrick asked.

"She'll be fine," she told him.

Victoria came bursting in the lab and went for Madison Caffey's folder. Victoria still seemed stirred up about the situation. But, remained professional. The others watched her with interest.

"I knew she seemed familiar," Victoria said to no one in particular.

"What?" Grissom asked.

"Dr. Madison Caffey worked with me in Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado. She transferred to Area 51 eight months ago," She put the folder down and put her head in her hands.

"Okay so we now know he has a thing for women who work for the military," Grissom said.

"Only, my military training probably saved my life," Victoria said. "Poor Madison was a doctor. She had more brains than anyone." she gave a feeble little smile. "She could win a verbal fight in a hot second," her face became somber. "I never should have told her to take the job here. I had a feeling something like this would happen to her." Victoria lowered her head in shame. "My power still wasn't strong enough."

"Oh, I don't believe that," Catherine told her.

"It wasn't your fault, Colonel," Warrick said to her.

"I know, I know," Victoria looked up. "I take it you guys don't have that many suspects, then."

"Actually," Warrick said slowly. "We do."

Victoria perked up, "Really?"

"We were hoping that you could sort out the liars for us. None of their stories make sense," Grissom said.

Victoria nodded. "I'll need to touch them. Make some sort of contact with each of them, though."

"Oh, I'm sure that won't be a problem," Catherine told her. "They all seem rather eager to help us."

"A little too eager, for me," Warrick commented.

**(Interrogation Room)**

The first suspect was a big, muscley, guy with far too much facial hair for Victoria's liking. Victoria walked in with Grissom and Brass not far behind. She looked at his file.

"Evan Bruski, 45 years old and single," she said. "That surprises me," she sat down across from him. "You are a very intimidating person, Mr. Bruski. But, your mean attitude won't work with me."

Bruski's mean demeanor flattened almost immediately. Victoria smiled a little. She placed her hand on his. Bruski almost drew his hand away, but thought against it. Grissom and Brass were watching Victoria with interest.

Meanwhile, Catherine and Warrick were watching from outside, via the one way window. They saw her withdrew her hand and turned to Grissom and Brass.

"He didn't do it," she told them.

"What about his story?" Brass asked, skeptically.

"There is a huge gap in his story, right around the murder," Grissom said.

"He was helping his mother with her stove," Victoria told them. "He was no where near the murder site until after the murder had happened. When he heard a woman struggle and then killed. The foot print you found in the grass was his. But he was there to try and save her life. Not destroy it."

Bras stood up. This indicated for Grissom and Victoria to do the same.

"Thank you, Mr. Bruski for your cooperation. You're free to go," Brass said.

Grissom noticed that Victoria swayed a bit. He turned to her.

"Let's take a lunch break before we continue," he said to her.

She nodded tiredly.

**(Crime Lab, Lounge)**

"You know, I must admit," Victoria said, taking a bite of salad. "You guys are taking my abilities better than Nick did when I first told him."

"If we hadn't seen it for ourselves, we probably wouldn't have believed it," Catherine said.

"So, what was Nick's reaction when you told him?" Grisson asked.

"He, uh, freaked out," Victoria told them. "Nick and I were both finishing up our last year of Middle School when I told him. I was right in trusting him to keep my abilities a secret, though. He just didn't talk to me several weeks and avoided me in the halls." She took another bite of her food. "He eventually came around."

**(Nick's House)**

"Hey," Nick greeted her as she entered.

"Hi," She then asked, taking a seat beside him on his couch, "Enjoy your day off?"

"Yeah, but as much as I love not working for 12 hours straight some days, I 'm dying to get back to work," he told her.

"Yeah, Grissom wanted me to let you know that, if you're ready, you can get back to work, starting Monday," she told him.

Victoria slumped back on the couch, sighing deeply and rubbing her head and neck.

"Tough case?" Nick asked, looking over at her.

She nodded and told him, "We interrogated three suspects and not one of them murdered and raped Madison. We are back to square one."

"Hmm, you'll find the suspect soon enough. It just takes patience. Lots, and lots and lots of patience," he told her. "You hungry? I can drive you around and show you Vegas."

"Thanks, but I think I should get some sleep. I put my ability on overload today," she told him.

"Okay," Nick sounded a little disappointed but didn't want to push it further. She looked exhausted as much as she felt tired.

Victoria reluctantly sat up properly. She leaned over to him and kissed Nick on the cheek softly.

"Thanks for putting up with me," she said before getting up and headed to the Guest Room.

**(Nick's House, Guest Room)**

Victoria tossed back and forth in the bed. She was sweating profusely and breathing heavily. Victoria got so loud Nick came running from his bedroom, next door. She shook her roughly, trying to wake her.

"Vicky," he said, firmly.

She tried to push him off her, her eyes still closed shut.

"Victoria, it's me," Nick said as she struggled against his hold. "Wake up. Come on."

Victoria popped her eyes open almost immediately. Nick let her rest on his shoulder. It took her awhile to breathe slowly. She closed her eyes and Nick heard a sniffle as she hid her face deeper in his shoulder.

"Hey, it was only a nightmare. It's alright," he told her, soothingly.

"I need to catch this guy," she said shakily, after a moment's silence.

"We will," he told her firmly.

Victoria got up and went for the kitchen. Nick followed her.

**(Kitchen)**

She began to bustle around the barely used kitchen and began to make some tea. Nick watched her closely.

"You haven't called me 'Vicky' in a long time," she commented.

"Old habits die hard, I guess," Nick told her.

Victoria cracked a small smile and turned to him

"I miss you calling me that," she said. "Although, at the time I didn't like it very much. Especially, through Middle School. I got used to it by High School."

The water for the tea was boiling rapidly. She turned her attention back to the stove.

"Unlike myself, you've changed. I see that now," Nick commented.

Victoria poured the hot water into two coffee cups and gave one to Nick.

"I'm glad you didn't change very much," she told him sipping her tea.

"Something has been nagging at me for the past 12 years," he said conversationally.

"What?" she asked.

Victoria was starting to calm down once more.

"Why did you say 'no' when I proposed to you?" he asked.

She nearly choked on her tea. Victoria wasn't expecting that.

"I was afraid that . . ."

But, luckily, her cell rang. She quickly grabbed it from the bed side table in the other room. There was a pause as she read the text message Warrick had sent her. She looked up from the phone.

"I have to go. Our Murder/Rapist is back," she told him as she went to change. "Don't stay up for me. Just leave the key under the mat for me."

Victoria turned the knob and opened the door. The air was hot and humid. She wasn't used to the Desert air.

"It's my pleasure," Nick said, before she left.

She leaned back and looked at him with an odd expression.

"For putting up with you," he finished.

"Right," she said. "Goodnight."

**To be continued . . . **


	3. Chapter 3

"**Past and Present"**

**Ch. 3**

**(LV Morgue)**

Victoria met Warrick and Grissom at the Morgue. Together the three walked in and met Doctor Robins. Victoria and Robins shook hands. With the introductions out of the way, Victoria looked at the body.

The recent victim was obviously female. She had short, blonde hair and blue eyes. The woman looked much like Major Carter. Victoria gave a tiny shiver. Dr. Robins took her file and read it out to the two CSI's and Colonel.

"Lt. Sarah Donnell, 31 years old, recently moved to Las Vegas to work at Area 51," Robins put the file down and looked at them. "She was raped and stabbed in the chest, like all the others."

"Maybe this time we can find her killer," Grissom looked over to Victoria.

She nodded. Victoria placed a hand gently on the deceased's forehead. She took in a deep breathe and exhaled slowly. The other three stared at her. Grissom and Robins were looking at her interest.

Victoria squeezed her eyes tighter and flinched at what she saw. She started to breathe heavily, her adrenaline pumping fast. Her eyes suddenly snapped open and released her hold, loosing her connection with the victim. Victoria collapsed from exhaustion. Warrick caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hey, you okay?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just tired," she reassured him.

"What did you see?" Grissom asked.

"It was too dark too see much detail. He wore some sort of mask to hide his face, all I could see was his bald head and his deep green eyes," Victoria paused, taking in a deep breathe. She was doing her best to calm down. Some night, she thought. She said to Grissom, "That's all I can make out right now. I'm sorry I can't make out anything else."

Victoria held her head. Her headache was back. Warrick guided her to a nearby chair.

"I know your doing your best," Grissom told her, putting a hand on her shoulder, comfortingly.

Warrick offered her him hand, "Come on. Let's go get something for that headache."

Victoria took his hand. Warrick helped her to the Break Room.

**(CSI, Break Room)**

"Here ya go," Warrick gave her a water bottle and some Advil.

"Thanks," Victoria said.

She popped the pills in her mouth and takes a few gulps of water. The two sat in silence for a moment. Suddenly there was aloud beep from Victoria's cell phone. Sam had sent her a picture message. She opened the cell to look at the picture. Victoria smiled when she saw it.

The picture was of Jack, Elizabeth and Daniel standing on the Karaoke Stage at O' Malley's.

"What?" Warrick asked.

"I missed Karaoke Night last night. My friend, Sam, sent me a picture," she explained.

She passed the phone to him.

"Who's the little girl on the shoulder of the nerdy guy on the left?" he asked.

"My daughter," she answered simply.

"Daughter, huh? She's cute. What's her name?"

"Elizabeth," Victoria said.

Warrick gave the cell phone back to her. She put it away in her purse.

"Would you mind taking me back to Nick's place? I'm too exhausted to drive," she asked him.

"Yeah, sure," Warrick said.

**(Ext. Crime Lab)**

After what was supposed to be a well needed rest period, Victoria went back to the Crime Lab. Catherine had just got out of her car when Victoria pulled up.

"You look like hell," Catherine greeted.

"Gee, thanks," Victoria said.

Victoria got out of her rental car and met Catherine at the entrance. The two women stepped in together.

"Weren't you supposed to be getting some sleep?" Catherine asked the other woman.

"Yeah," Victoria said. "Damned nightmares got in the way. Ya know, I haven't had a decent's night sleep since I was raped. He almost took my life, but he managed to steel away my Peace of Mind."

There was a sudden flash of white, hot light that only Victoria could feel and see. Victoria flew back her head in pain. Catherine grabbed her to keep her from falling hard on the ground. Victoria shut her eyes tight to try and keep the hurting light.

"Colonel!" Catherine said.

Suddenly, the white, hot light went, just as quickly as it came. The two women blinked in confusion.

"Are you ok?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, I think so," she told her.

"What just happened?" Catherine asked.

"I honestly don't know," Victoria said. "But, I feel strange." she paused. "Where's Grissom?"

"In his office probably. Why?" Catherine asked.

"I'll explain later. I have a theory that I need to discuss with him," she said. "I'll see you in a few."

With that Victoria let Catherine standing in the hallway, figuring out what had just happened.

**(Grissom's Office)**

Victoria flung open the door and then closed it tight again. She stood up against the wall, closed her eyes again and sighed deeply. Grissom looked up from one of his bugs.

"Colonel Applegate, may I help you with anything?" Grissom asked.

Victoria opened her eyes slowly and looked over at him.

"Something very strange just happened to me. I have a theory and I need someone, a scientist, to listen to it," she explained.

"Have a seat," he gestured her to sit.

She obeyed and sat down slowly.

"I think that He's a Telepath as well," she began slowly.

"What led you to that assumption?"

"What I just experienced has happened before, I believe. I just never figured it out until now," Victoria explained. "I think that He tried to connect with my telepathically."

Grissom leaned forward in his chair.

"He now knows I'm using my ability to help catch him," she said and then paused. "I need to be taken off the case."

"Why?"

"He can send me false visions. He will send me pictures of innocent people in place of himself to lead us away from him. You're going to have to have the evidence to link him to the murders," Victoria told him firmly.

"I am confidant in your ability to distinguish the difference between the real and the fake visions," Grissom gave a short pause, for she was about to object. "You know the murderer more than anyone. I need you on this case."

Victoria sighed and nodded.

"Thank you for listening. I'm gonna do some meditation. See if I can get a clearer picture," she said, before leaving.

**(Break Room)**

Victoria sat in one of the more comfortable chairs in the empty break room. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. The Colonel's breathing began to slow and more relaxed. She immediately began to converse with her Tok'ra Symbiote.

'_You need to relax more. I'm not use to having such a tense Host' the symbiote told her irritably._

_'And I'm not used to having such an irritable symbiote, either, Seraphim, 'Victoria told her._

There was no response from the Tok'ra on that matter. Instead Seraphim changed the subject with:

'_Someone among these CSI's is a Goa'uld,'_

_'How can ya tell?'_

_'I can sense the Naquida, idiot,'_

_'Seraphim, be nice,' Victoria paused then asked, 'Who is it?'_

_'His human host's name is Conrad Ecklie,"_

_'Wonderful,' she said in a sarcastic tone. 'I knew I didn't like him.'_

Victoria heard someone enter the room and snapped her eyes open. Sara Sidle had just entered.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't disturb you, did I?" Sara asked, taking a soda and sitting across from Victoria.

"No, not at all. I must have dozed off again. I gotta stop doing that," Victoria extended her hand. "Colonel Victoria Applegate."

"Sara Sidle," she introduced herself. "What brings a U. S. Air Force Colonel doing in a CSI Lab?"

"I got a call from Grissom. He asked for my help on a very important case." Victoria explained vaguely.

Sara merely nodded and took a drink of her soda. Victoria sat and mediated for a while. She stopped when she couldn't get a hit.

**(Layout Room)**

Catherine and Warrick were going over the crime scene photos of the recent murder. Victoria walked in tiredly.

"Any luck?" Warrick asked.

"None," she told him. "How's it going on your end?"

"Same old, same old," Catherine said. "Wanna tell me about the strange incident to me?"

"Later," she said. Victoria looked around at the photos in front of her. "I see he hasn't changed his MO,"

"Except, he's getting sloppy," Warrick said. "We found a fingerprint on the weapon, this time," he handed the photo of the print on the knife to Victoria.

"Did you get a hit?" Victoria asked.

"Came back Unknown. I ran it through the Database. Nothing," he told her.

"Damn," she said under her breathe.

"What the fingerprints mean is that our Murder/Rapist is probably buying the thin rubber gloves," Catherine said. "Lt. Donnell was found in a park near a local Hardware Store."

"You're thinking this one was a method of Opportunity instead Premeditated?" Victoria asked.

"It's a theory," she shrugged.

Victoria gave a small sigh and put the picture down.

"Do you mind if I make a call? It's kinda important," she asked them.

"No, go ahead," Warrick said.

"Thanks," Victoria left and headed for a deserted room.

**(Empty Layout Room)**

She quickly dialed the SGC on her cell phone.

"This is Colonel Applegate. Get me General O' Neill immediately," she ordered the Lt who had answered.

"O' Neill," Jack answered.

"General, we have a problem,"

"What might that be, Colonel?"

"There's a Goa'uld at the Las Vegas Crime Lab," Victoria bit her lip, waiting for a response.

"Are you positive, Victoria?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," she answered. "Seraphim can feel its presents in a Conrad Ecklie."

"We need to do this as covertly as possible," he said.

"Yes, sir," she said. "Jack, I think I can trust Grissom and a few of his people. I can tell them what's going on and they can help."

She could hear Jack give a sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Sir, I know they can keep a secret,"

"It's an awful big secret, Colonel," he said.

"I know that. But, they can do it," she told him firmly.

"Alright, you have my authorization. Have Grissom and his team Briefed," Jack told her. "I have complete confidence in your abilities. But, just to be safe, I'll have SG-1 and SG-3 as back up. I'll send them whenever you need it."

"Thank you, sir,"

"Sure thing. Anything else?"

"Now that you mentioned it, A few Zat Guns and Seraphim's Ribbon Device," Victoria said.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. Good luck,"

Victoria put her phone away and sighed. She put her head in her hands and started messaging her head. Victoria was getting another headache. She then left the room and headed back to Nick's place. There was nothing else left for her to do with the case or Ecklie.

**To be continued . . . **


	4. Chapter 4

"**Past and Present"**

**Ch. 4**

**(Nick's House)**

The sun had risen by the time she parker her rental in front of Nick's. When Victoria entered she sat her stuff down. Nick had just woken up and poured himself a cup of coffee. Victoria sat down at the coffee table with Nick as he read the Sports Section. She put her head on the table and closed her eyes. Nick heard a soft, muffled groan coming from the Colonel.

"Still haven't solved the case?" Nick asked.

"Nope," was her muffled response.

Victoria put her head up and opened her eyes.

"I'm going to bed for a few hours. When I get up we need to talk," she got up from her seat. "Oh, and you'll need to call Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, Sara, Greg and Brass for me. I need to brief them on a situation."

"About what?" Nick looked up from his paper.

"You'll see," she was too tired to smile.

With that she headed to the guessed room.

**Hours later . . . **

Grissom, Nick, Warrick, Sara, Catherine, Greg, Brass, and Victoria sat around Nick's living room. The 8 ate their respected take-out food. It was 4 o' clock in the afternoon. Victoria wasn't sure how long this would take.

"Okay," Victoria began. "What I'm about to tell you is Top Secret Classified. That's why you need to sign these Non-Disclosure agreement."

Victoria passed out pens and a folder for each person. General O' Neill had sent the folders along with the box of Zat Guns and a Ribbon Device. The seven took no time in signing the agreements.

"The Stargate," She sighed. I wish Daniel and Sam were here to help me explain this; she thought as she collected the folders and set them down. "The device itself was discovered in Egypt in 1928 where it lay buried for several thousand years. In 1945, a team of scientists, hoping to find a military application for the device, successfully established a stable wormhole by a process of random dialing. It was, for all intents and purposes, a lucky accident, which they were unable to repeat. The Gate remained inactive, until 9 years ago when Dr. Daniel Jackson joined the programme. Dr. Jackson successfully deciphered the symbols on the Gate allowing us to begin routine exploration of alien worlds. Since that time, we have visited literally hundreds of planets. Thousands more remain to be explored," she paused as she took a bite of pizza.

"Whoa! There's a Military Command that explores other planets?" Catherine asked.

"Yup, everyday at least 3 SG Teams go through the Stargate on a daily bases," Victoria told them. "Now, the Stargate was used to transport humans from earth to other planets in the galaxy back in Ancient Egypt. The humans were used as Slaves or Hosts to the very hostile, dramatic, and over-dressed Parasite Aliens called the Goa'uld." she paused and looked around at the group.

Before Victoria could continue Sara spoke up, "I'm sorry, but this sounds like a sci-fi show to me."

"Of course I don't expect you to believe me, at first. But you will,"

"What are you gonna do to convince us?" Nick asked.

Victoria smiled at him and continued as if she wasn't interrupted.

"Along the road we have made some allies along the way. One of them is here," she told them.

"There's an Alien here? In this room?" Greg asked.

"Yup," she said.

Victoria closed her eyes and put her head down.

'_You're on Seraphim,' she told her symbiote. 'And be nice!'_

Victoria put her head back up and opened her eyes. When she did, the eyes glowed. And when she spoke it was in her odd Tok'ra voice.

"I am Seraphim, of the Tok'ra," she spoke up. "It is an honor to meet friends of my host, Victoria."

'_How was that?' the Tok'ra asked._

_'Lovely. Keep it up," Victoria said in her mind._

"Who are the Tok'ra?" Jim asked.

"We are a rebel faction among the Goa'uld," The Tok'ra told him.

There were looks traded among the CSI's. Victoria took over her body once more.

"The Goa'uld come from a Queen Symbiote. They in turn produce many other , lesser Goa'uld Symbiotes. There was a Queen that didn't like the treatment the Goa'ulds were treating us humans. So, using her memories, her babies became the Tok'ra. The difference between the Goa'uld and Tok'ra is that the Tok'ra care about their hosts."

"So, how did you become a host to one?" Grissom asked. He had been silent the entire time.

Her pizza abandoned, Victoria got up from her seat and began to pace back and forth.

"I was one of the lucky ones. I survived the stab wound because of Seraphim was in need of a new host. Her previous one had recently died and it was beyond her abilities to heal," she explained. "However, she managed to heal me. But, it almost killed her as well."

"That's how you survived. I was wondering about that," Catherine told her.

Victoria nodded, and added, "They put Seraphim in a temporary state of stasis until I could be transported. They had to wait until I stabilized before they could."

"So, why are you telling us this?" Brass asked.

"Because there's a Goa'uld on Earth," Victoria told the group.

**To be continued . . . **


	5. Chapter 5

"**Past and Present"**

**Ch. 5**

**(Nick's House)**

"How did the Air Force let a Goa'uld loose and off a High-Security Military Base?" Sara asked.

"They call themselves the Trust," Victoria sighed. "They're a Rogue Operation. The members of the Trust were apart of The NID. The NID works with the SGC and Area 51. The Trust procured a symbiote from off-world using a second Stargate that SG-1 found in Antarctica."

"And you're trusting us with this information because . . . ?" Greg asked.

"Because the symbiote is in Conrad Ecklie," Victoria said, slowly.

Suddenly her radio came to life.

"Colonel Applegate, come in please," a voice familiar to her spoke.

"I'm here General," she spoke into the radio.

"Have the Las Vegas CSI's been briefed?"

"Just finishing up, sir,"

"Excellent," the good natured General said. "The Prometheus is ready whenever you are."

"Sir?"

"General O' Neill put you in charge of the operation, Colonel. He trusts you will do this the right way," he told her.

"If there is a right way of doing this sort of thing, General," Victoria told him.

"Good luck, Victoria. We'll be ready to beam Ecklie to the brig on the Prometheus at your command," he said.

"Thank you, sir. I promise I won't let you down,"

"I know you won't. Hammond, out,"

There was a silence before Victoria turned to the CSI's.

"We don't know, yet, why he took Ecklie as a host. We also don't know when he got planted or what he's been doing," Victoria told them all, taking the lid off the crate of Zats. "That's why we need to incapacitate him and then we'll have the Prometheus beam him to the SGC."

"How do we do that?" Nick asked.

"With these,"

She lifted the a Zat and showed them.

"The fist shot will stun him. The second will kill. So be sure to only hit him once," Victoria instructed. "Unfortunately, Ecklie's Symbiote has already sensed Seraphim by now."

The large group gave her a look.

"It's complicated," she told them. "You all had better get back to your shift's. I'm sure Ecklie's symbiote is already suspicious with the presence of Seraphim."

One by one they left Nick's house. Until Grissom was the only one left. He approached Victoria as she was helping Nick clean up.

"The Prometheus?" Grissom asked.

"Yup. Earth's first spaceship," she told him, proudly.

"Seriously?" Nick asked, grinning.

"Most defiantly," Victoria said, wrapping up the last of the leftovers.

"Colonel," Grissom began.

"Grissom?" Victoria answered.

"As much as I would love to relish the fact that me and my team get to fight an alien and the United States Air Force to owe us one, what about the case we're working on and the new ones tonight? CSI is already backlogged," Grissom told her.

"We go in as usual, like I said. Hopefully, we catch Ecklie's symbiote very quickly. As soon as this little crisis is over, we go back to the case. Trust me, I want to catch this guys as much as you do," Victoria said to him.

"I appreciate it, Colonel, Grissom paused for a moment, "As for the USAF owing us one . . . "

Victoria and Nick knew what Grissom wanted in return for this little adventure. They smiled at one another.

"I'm sure I can arrange it with General Hammond for all of you to visit the Prometheus," she told him with a small smile. Victoria then looked around at both the men and asked, "Are we ready to do this, then?"

"Most definitely," Nick exclaimed enthusiastically.

**To be continued . . . **


	6. Chapter 6

****

"Past and Present"

Ch. 6

(Nick's House)

Nick took Victoria's hand gently when Grissom left. She looked quizzically up at him.

"Was there anything that I did that made you say 'no' back in our senior year in high school? Then tell me. Please," Nick nearly begged.

Victoria released from his grip abruptly and then hugged him around his neck. Surprised by this, Nick stepped back a little and tried not to fall over completely onto his back. Nick wrapped his arms around her.

"It was me. All me," she whispered into his neck.

Nick wrapped his arms around her more tightly. Victoria wanted to stay wrapped around him, but reluctantly let go, with tears beginning to swell up.

"What happened?" Nick asked, softly.

"I thought that you only proposed to me because I was pregnant. Not because you loved me," she told him.

Nick watched her, closely, waiting for her to continue.

"It was stupid of me to think that, I know," Victoria told him. She added slowly, "I regret turning you down."

"We were good together," Nick commented.

"Yeah, we were," she agreed.

Nick stepped forward, cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her impulsively. Victoria, instead of falling backward, leaned closer in to him. Nick broke apart seconds later and their eyes met.

"Sorry," Nick said, softly.

But, Victoria paid no attention and kissed him back, passionately.

When she broke apart she told him, "When this whole thing is over with, we should talk."

"I can't wait," Nick told her.

Victoria smiled and the two left.

****

(LV Crime Lab)

When Nick and Victoria entered the Crime lab, all was quiet. They looked around and saw everybody was gone.

"Something's wrong," Victoria stated the obvious.

She slowly grabbed her Zat gun and motioned Nick to do the same.

"We should split up," Nock suggested.

"No," she told him. "We stick together."

Victoria began to creep along the building. Not wanting to argue, he nodded and followed her down the hall.

"Where do you think everyone is?" Nick whispered.

"I'm hoping Grissom sensed danger and evacuated everyone out of the building, far away from here," she whispered back.

It only took them a few minutes to creep along, until Victoria heard movement around the corner. She motioned Nick to be silent, and then continued to walk slowly, her Zat raised and ready to shoot.

Victoria turned the corner and jumped back almost immediately. Brass, Warrick, Catherine and Sara stood before them.

"Are you guys alright?" Nick asked.

"Fine," Sara said.

"Wait. Where's Greg and Grissom?" Victoria asked.

"We don't know. We got separated when Ecklie set off some sort of alien bomb," Brass told her.

"Okay, show me where?" she asked.

Everyone followed Brass until they stopped right outside one of the labs. In his hast, Ecklie had forgotten to take the Goa'uld Stun Grenade.

"Why would Ecklie take Grissom and Greg?" Catherine asked.

"He must have taken Grissom because the Goa'uld inside Ecklie had blown his cover. He needs Grisson to do what he wants and he'll use Greg to make sure Grissom cooperates," Victoria concluded.

"But what does the Goa'uld want?" Warrick asked, frustrated.

"I wish I knew," Victoria said. "Come on, we need to find them."

Victoria figured that Ecklie's office would be a reasonable place to hold his hostages. And she turned out to be right. She motioned everyone to stand along the wall, hiding them from Ecklie's view from outside his glass enclosed office.

"Let me go inside first," she told the others.

"And if things go badly?" Nick asked.

Victoria placed her zat in it's holster and brought out the Hand Device that was in her purse.

As she slipped it on she said, "Come in and start shooting zats," she looked at them. "But remember, one shot stuns and second shot kills. We need him alive to interrogate."

"We understand what needs to be done," Sara told her.

Victoria took her zat out again and aimed for the lock on the door. She walked out into view as Ecklie looked up from his computer. Grissom and Greg were tied up on the floor. She entered the room, aiming her zat at Ecklie.

****

To be continued . . .


	7. Chapter 7

****

"Past and Present"

Ch. 7

(Crime Lab, Ecklie's Office)

Victoria pointed her zat at Ecklie and in return, Ecklie aimed his zat at Greg.

"Careful, Colonel. I've already shot him once," he said in his Goa'uld voice. "You know what happens if I shoot him again."

She took off the hand device and threw it on the floor. But continued to raise her zat at him.

"I would advise that you put the zat away," she told him. "And release Greg and Grissom."

"Why would I want to do that?" Ecklie sneered.

"Because SG-1 has successfully located your Mothership filled with all of the essentials to start a new reign. Complete with tons of Naquida and the blue prints to build a DHD of your very own," she told him.

"You lie,"

Victoria's eyes flashed and Seraphim spoke, "Is that fear I hear in your voice."

The Goa'uld inside Ecklie flashed his eyes in anger.

"I thought as much," Seraphim said simply. "Release your hostages and take me in there place. Clearly a Tok'ra and a member of the SGC are more valuable then these two."

"How did you find out?" he asked.

"Well, while you have been planning your grand exit off of earth, we've been in here," Victoria waved around the office. "sneaking around. You shouldn't leave information like that on a hard drive." her human voice back. "Release the hostages, please. This is the last time I ask you nicely."

Ecklie walked over to the pair on the floor and untied them. He then resumed pointing the zat them as they left. Victoria mumbled instructions to leave and get the others out by using an Asgard beaming locator she had just placed on each of them earlier. Ecklie took the hand device from the floor and slipped it on himself and admired it for a moment.

Victoria spoke into her radio, "SG-1 you may fire when ready."

"Firing: in three . . .two . . .one," Sam's voice rang through the radio.

The familiar white light of the Asgard Beam appeared and the two vanished.

****

(Earth's Orbit, Prometheus)

"You promised," Ecklie said.

"I lied," Victoria told him simply.

Teal'c had grabbed hold of Ecklie the moment they materialized on the Bridge. Medical personnel had seen to Greg and Grissom and were wheeled away to the Infirmary for a closer inspection. Once quick introductions were made, Warrick asked,

"What'll happen to Ecklie?"

"As soon as were done interrogating him, we have a number of the Tok'ra will remove the symbiote," Sam answered. "They're a few days away in Hyperspace. We have that long to interrogate the symbiote."

"Who knows, maybe this experience will make him much less of an ass," Daniel said.

"Not likely," Nick, Sara, Warrick and Catherine said in unison.

"One can dream," Brass said.

Victoria, Sam and Daniel raised their eyebrows.

"Well, I owe all of you a tour of the SGC. But, why don't we give you a tour of the Prometheus until Grissom and Greg are released?" Victoria said. She turned to General Hammond, "General, with your permission."

"Of course, Colonel," he replied.

The eight walked out of the Bridge.

"Hey, can we stop at the Commissary first?" Daniel asked.

"We skipped lunch," Sam simply explained.

"How's the food here?" Nick asked, as the group made their way.

"Not bad," Victoria said.

"The view is better," Sam told them, grinning.

****

To be continued . . . ?


	8. Chapter 8

"**Past and Present"**

**Ch. 8**

**(Prometheus, Commissary)**

"Wow,"

There was an audible awe in the room when the CSI's entered the commissary. The group drifted over to the window where earth could be seen. The guests opened their mouths in awe.

"Told ya," Sam grinned at the reactions.

After a moment Daniel said, "Come on. The food might taste like cardboard, but the coffee isn't half bad."

Victoria said to him, "It's not what you complain to General O'Neill about."

"Oh yeah, didn't you tell him that the coffee was like mud, the other day?" Sam asked him.

"But that's why he brings his own stash now, since decent coffee would be dipping too much in the budget," Victoria said.

"Oh, yeah. The good stuff that he won't share with me or you? The Hawaiian stuff he doesn't think we know about?"

"Yeah, that's the stuff!" she told her.

"Would you ladies stop it?" Daniel interrupted.

"Will you let us in on your stash?" Sam asked.

""No," was his answer.

"Then we'll keep at it, then," Victoria told him.

Sam nodded in agreement. Once they got their coffee and sat down by the only window on the ship, Grissom and Greg joined the group. The two's injuries seemed improved once they were cleaned up.

"Ready for the main attraction?" Sam asked them all.

They all nodded excitedly.

Sam said through her radio to the Bridge, "All present and accounted for, Sir. Ready whenever you are."

**(SGC, Briefing Room)**

The large group beamed in the Briefing Room of the SGC. The blast door window was closed. Victoria suspected it was for dramatic effect. General O'Neill emerged from his office.

"Hello, campers!" he greeted, taking turns shaking hands with the CSI's and Brass. Jack turned his attention to Daniel and Sam, "SG-22 just brought back an interesting artifact. The two of you might want to check it out before I give it to the Eggheads at Area 51."

"You bet," Daniel said, with an air of excitement in the air.

Sam said as the two walked out of the room, "You get the coffee going, I'll get the artifact and meet you in your lab."

Jack made his way by the window and motioned the others to follow him. Once they lined themselves along the glass, Jack had the SF push the button to open the blast door. Victoria saw the others hold in a breath in excitement. The blast door had opened all the way and revealed the Stargate below.

They were all speechless. Not one of them made a sound.

"Scheduled Off-world activation," Walter announced over the PA from the Control Room.

"Come on," Jack told the group.

They followed him down the stairs into the Control Room.

**(Control Room)**

By the time they reached the technician, the Stargate had activated on their end and the kawoosh shot out.

"Whoa," Greg said.

"What is it, Walter?" Jack asked the technician.

"SG-5 has returned on time, sir," he told the General.

Jack spoke into the microphone as the team rematerialized and walked down the ramp, "Debrief in one hour."

Victoria noticed that the team was covered in sand.

"I hate sandy planets," she commented. Victoria turned to Jack, "Sir."

"She's in the VIP room. And no, she doesn't know you're here," Jack answered her before she could ask.

She smiled, "Thank you, sir."

Giving one last look at Nick and the others, she made her way out, trying not to knock into anyone on the way out of the busy Control Room.

**To be continued . . . **


	9. Chapter 9

****

"Past and Present"

Ch. 9

(SGC, VIP Room)

Before entering, Victoria peeked into the window. Elizabeth was sitting at the table, coloring with crayons. Victoria slid her security card and opened the door. Elizabeth immediately looked up and when she saw her mother, she stood and ran to her mother. Victoria welcomed her hug, holder her daughter tightly.

"I missed you," Victoria told her daughter.

"Did you catch the bad guy?" Elizabeth asked.

Victoria reluctantly let go of her.

"Not yet, sweaty," she said.

"You're leaving again? For how long?" the girl asked.

"I'm not sure how long this will take. The bad guy is very smart," Victoria told her, sitting down on the bed.

Elizabeth followed and sat on her mother's lap.

"But, for the rest of the today, I'm all yours," Victoria said. "So, what do you feel like doing?"

"Anything, as long as it's with you," Elizabeth said.

"Okay," she hugged her.

****

(Colorado Springs, Victoria's Apartment)

Victoria bustled around the small kitchen, preparing some dinner for Elizabeth and herself. Elizabeth was in the living room, watching some TV. There was a knock at the door. Victoria sighed and went to the door. She peaked through the window to see who it was.

"Honey, could you please set the table. We're having a guest, so be sure to set him a place," Victoria said to Elizabeth.

"Okay, Mom," Elizabeth turned off the TV, got up from the couch and went to set the table.

Victoria, meanwhile, opened the door. Nick stood in the doorway.

"Hi," she greeted him.

"Hey," he said. "Something sure smells good."

"Come on in. We've got plenty of food and Elizabeth is setting you a place as we speak," she told him.

"Who am I to pass up on a good home cooked meal?" Nick asked, as she let him in.

Victoria introduced Elizabeth to Nick, "Lizzie, this is an old friend of mine, Nick."

"Hey," Nick greeted.

"Oh, hi," Elizabeth greeted him a little absent mindedly, setting the plates.

****

((()))

After dinner and the dishes were done, Victoria sent Elizabeth to bed. Now, Nick and Victoria were alone. The first time since before the capturing of Ecklie's Goa'uld.

"I guess we should talk about us, now," Victoria said slowly, stepping closer to Nick.

"I guess," Nick said, moving even closer.

They now stood almost nose to nose. Victoria had an itch to scratch since their first kiss. She kissed him deeply and passionately.

****

((()))

The next morning . . .

Victoria's alarm went off. She found herself lying next to Nick. He began to wake. She nuzzled her face in his neck.

"Morning," she mumbled.

"Morning," he said, tightening his embrace on her. "That was some talk," he said jokingly.

"Yeah we should talk more often," Victoria responded, grinning.

Victoria got up and slipped her robe on.

Once she made sure that Elizabeth was off to school (Cassie had offered to take her on this particular morning) and went back to Nick. He had taken a shower and had just finished slipping his shirt back on when she did enter.

"I've been thinking," Victoria began.

"Uh-oh," Nick said teasingly.

"Shut up," she said. Victoria, than, began again. "How would you feel if we were to move to Las Vegas. I can request a transfer to Area 51. Elizabeth and I could find a decent apartment."

"Well," he began. Nick moved closer to her. "It would be nice to see you without having to beam in and out all the time. But, have you asked Elizabeth about this? Will she be willing to leave her surrogate family and her school friends here in Colorado?"

"I've asked her about it, yes," she said slowly.

"And?"

"And she says as long as she gets a puppy, then she's fine with it," Victoria said, smiling.

Nick chuckled and then kissed her, wrapping his arms around her.

****

The end!!

Until part 2 of course . . . .


End file.
